You say what?
by LoliverLova24
Summary: Can guys and girls be friends without someone falling for another?Will friendships be ruined? Pairings not sure
1. Maybe

You say what?

"Hey Miley," Lilly said while hanging upside-down on Miley's bed.

"Yes."

"Isn't it weird how you, me, Oliver , Jackson, and sometimes Jake when he's not busy, can all be friends without one of us falling for another?" she asked turning onto her stomach**.(A.N: Should Jake be in this?)**

"Lilly that's the most stupidest question I have ev…" she stopped and actually thought about what Lilly had just said. It was kinda weird how none of them had a crush on another. But did everyone only think of everyone as 'just a friend'? "It is weird… isn't it." She got up of her chair he had been sitting on and paced the floor.

"Uh Miley, are ya sure your not thinking too hard about this one." she said, even though she was thinking the exact same thing. Miley stopped pacing the floor and turned facing Lilly with her finger high in the air.

"Maybe we should do something about this. But what?" she sat next to Lilly on her bed and put her head on her hands.

"What do you mean 'we should do something about this'?" she asked using her fingers as quotations.

"I don't know what yet, but were doin something." Miley said with an evil grin.

"Miley, your scaring me." Lilly said out flatly.

"This calls for a group meeting at Rico's!" she said as she jumped off her bed with Lilly's arm in her hand.

"Tooooo Ricooooo's!" Lilly yelled as her and Miley got their shoes and ran to the beach.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Should I continue it? And what pairs should I do? I can't make good decisions.**


	2. Group Meeting

**I still don't know which pair!!!!!**

"Miley what's this meeting gonna be about?" Lilly asked as they kept running to Rico's shack.

"Um, it's a secret." Miley replied slyly.

"Hey, you know I hate secrets!" Lilly pouted as they finally stopped running and took a seat at the shack. Jackson was drying out a glass as they got comfy on their stools.

"Jackson, have you seen Oliver?"Miley asked.

"Hello to you to. It is nice out today. Foot rub, I'd love one." Jackson said sarcastically.

"Sorry, hello." Miley said with no feeling.

"Smokin Oken at your service." Oliver said as he took a seat next to them.

"Does that answer your question?" Jackson said with a knowing smile. Lilly giggled as Miley rolled her eyes.

"Well, I decided to have a group meeting." She announced with a huge smile.

"But Jake's not here and he's in our 'group'." Oliver said with his fingers.

"Well, I'm kinda mad at him still." Miley growled. She had seen in the magazines that Jake had been spotted with Mikala. She hated Mikala with a passion.

"We'll clue him in later." Lilly said like it was no big deal.

"What's this whole group meeting about anyway?" Jackson asked leaning on the table of the shack. Lilly looked at Miley with an excited face.

"Well, Lilly had a question about how all of us are friends but none of us liked another and that it was weird. Which I think it is." She said with a slightly worried face on.

"Unless one of us likes another without any of us knowing." Lilly chimed in with an uncomfortable face. Silence fell. Everyone looked at one another. All thinking the same thing, did one of us like another? But they also thought if they them selves liked anyone.

"I admit it, I like……….."

**Who's admitting they like someone? Who will they say they like? I don't like this chapter but review! Rock on**


	3. Idoits

**MUST READ!!!- Pleeeeassee don't hate me! Promise? Ok. Heeeeeere we go!**

"_I admit it, I like…"_

Miley." The 'group' turns all their heads to face to what Jackson liked to call little demon.

"Rico..." they all hissed as they saw him smiling.

"The one and only." Rico said in a cocky way.

"Ok, um first, eww! I don't like you and second we weren't talking to you!" Miley yelled.

"Yea sure ya don't like me." Miley stuck her tongue out at him. "And also how come I'm not considered to be in this group? Everybody looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You in the group? As if!" Lilly said still giggling.

"Why don't you go play with your little imaginary friends?" Jackson said using a baby voice. Rico looked…sad after that. Everybody stopped laughing and just felt guilty.

"Whatever." Rico said walking away slowly. Everyone looked at each other.

"No! Come on guys we can't feel sorry for him. Just think about all the times he was mean to us." Miley said. Everyone shook their heads.

"Sooo." Oliver said remembering what Miley had asked them a minute ago. Forcing everyone else to remember too.

"Well it's not like anyone is gonna say anything!" Jackson said.

"Good point." Everyone said.

_Cause I'm in too deep, and tryin to keep up above_

_In my head instead of goin under. _

_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm tryin_

_To keep up above in my head instead of goin under, instead of goin under._

It was Lilly's cell phone. "It's Jake." She said as she answered it. "Hey! The beach. Everyone. Um will tell ya later. Really? She's gonna flip! K I will. Defiantly twix bar! 24 duh!K buh bye!"

"Well!?" Everyone yelled at Lilly.

"Well what?" she said with an innocent face.

"Ugh!!"they yelled. "What did Jake say!"

"Ooo. Well first he asked were I was and who I with and why. The he told me him and Mikayla were gonna kiss in _Zombie High_. Then I said Miley's gonna flip."Miley glared at her. "Then he said to tell everyone. Then he asked me my fav candy bar and what 6 times 4 was. Then he said bye."

"Mikayla, that she devil!" Miley screamed. Lilly and Oliver giggled with each other.

"What?!" Miley yelled at them which only made them laugh harder till Oliver fell of his stool and Lilly landed on top of him. When they stopped they realized they were in a, lets say awkward position. Lilly giggled she got off giving Oliver a hand as Jackson just watched them from the counter the entire time.

"Hem hem Lilly?" Jackson said with envy in his face. Then Lilly and Oliver heard the sound of the ice cream truck. They screamed and skipped off to it. "What are they? The freaking double mint twins?" Jackson yelled.

"You're just jealous." Miley said smiling. 5 minutes later they see Oliver and Lilly back with fudge sickles.

"Hey guys!" They yelled together.

"Told ya!" Jackson said to Miley. Lilly accidentally dropped her popsicle. She looked at Oliver.

"Ollie bear?" she said with a smile.

"Ok Lils berry." He said as they shared one popsicle. Jackson looked a little steamed now.

"Oooh Lilly." Jackson said with a little girl smile. "You got something."

"Where?" she said trying to wipe it off. Jackson leaned over and licked the fudge off her cheek with a huge smile. She blushed. Miley looked disgusted. Having to watch her friend and brother act like idiots. Actually it wasn't like she hadn't seen it a million times before.

**Review! Annnnnddd Rock on.**


	4. Pudding

**It's been awhile. Because stupid school projects and my sickyness. Whether that's a word I'm not sure of, but anyway! Here's my next chapter.**

Everyone had left the beach and Lilly and Oliver were sleeping over at Miley's house. They decided to sleep in the down stairs.

"So, swum is not a word?" Oliver asked for the fifth time that night.

"I'm pretty sure." Lilly pondered. Miley stared at them in disbelief.

"No it's not a word! It's either swim or swam. There is no sum!" Miley said throwing her arms in the air from her sitting position on the couch. Oliver was laying on the other side of the couch form Miley in his back. Lilly was laying on the back of the couch facing Oliver. They giggled.

"Were silly." Lilly said with a small smile.

"Yes we is." Oliver said causing Lilly to laugh. She laughed so hard she fell on top of him which made her laugh more. Oliver didn't seem to mind. Almost instantly Jackson popped out from behind the couch dressed in clothing the color to match the couch.

"Well what have we here?" he asked looking directly at Oliver and Lilly.

"A couple of drunks." Miley said. Which caused more laughter from the 'drunks'. "Ya see!"

"What's the matter Jackson?" Oliver said getting angry at him. He seemed to get so jealous of them.

"Oh nothing." He said oh so coolly. "Just know I'm watching you." He said using his two fingers pointing at them. Then he walked up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well he's lost it." Oliver said flatly.

"No, it's been lost a looong time ago." Miley said nodding her head.

"Well I have to go use the little Ollie's room." Oliver said shaking Lilly. She moved a little and accidentally fell on the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Lilly mumbled into the floor in front of her. Oliver got up and walked to the bathroom. Lilly got up and sat on the couch and rubbed her nose. Miley moved next to her with an eager expression on her face.

"So which one did you choose?" she said poking Lilly's arm. Lilly gave her a confused look.

"Which on what?" she said still very confused. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Jackson or Oliver? Which one do you like?"Miley said getting annoyed.

"Ok first, Oliver likes you. Second neither of them like me. And third I feel like pistachio pudding." She said pointing her finger in the air. Miley looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?!" Miley yelled.

"Hey don't knock it 'till ya try it." Lilly said getting defensive.

"No not the pudding!"

"Then what?" By now Miley wanted to smack Lilly.

"How could you not think either of them like you. And how could you think Oliver likes me?" Miley yelled for the third time that night.

"Well first because it's obvious. And second because IT"S OBVIOUS!" Lilly yelled this time.Both were looking at each other so intently that they didn't notice Oliver come back.

"Hey guys!" he yelled causing them to jump.

"Donut." Miley said shaking her head.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lilly and Miley looked at each other nervously than back to Oliver who was leaning on the couch.

"Uh you know." Lilly said swatting her hand at him. "Miley what does he know?" she whispered to her.

"Uh, who feels like pudding?" Miley said clapping her hands together and standing up.

"Finally!" Oliver and Lilly said at the same time. Miley ran over to the cupboard.

"Um what kind do ya'll want?" she asked.

"Pistachio!" they both yelled again with huge smiles. Miley smiled as she took the box out and shook her head.

**O my gosh. I love pistachio pudding! Hehe. Review && Rock on**


	5. moments'

**Oh my shalala! This has been the WORST day of my life! Only cuz my friend told me stuff bout people who are like family to me are starting to have 'feelings' for each other. Whatevs…. It just bothers me but anzyz wayz here the chapter. Also I'm not usually like this. And I'm not emo!**

"Mmh that be good puddin! Oliver said in a hillbilly like voice which caused Lilly to almost spit out her pudding from laughing and a glare from Miley.

"I take offence from that! "She said waving her spoon at him. They were sitting at the bar table in the kitchen. Oliver was in the middle. He gave her a fake sympathetic look.

"Aw wanna kiss to make it all better?" he said leaning in. Miley wasn't sure what to do. He was getting closer till _chrr AHH! _Oliver fell on the floor and started to rub his head. Miley jumped off to get ice while Lilly ran down next to Oliver still giggling.

"Oliver you know you're uncoordinated!" Lilly said seriously to him.

"I know, I know." He said waving his hand. "Where's Miley?"

"She's going to get some cold ice for your hollow head!" Lilly said in a joking way. Oliver smiled at her.

"Well it's gonna melt as soon as it touches me. Cause I'm _tiss _hot." He said smiling and nodding his head. Miley walked over.

"Unless you want a concussion, I suggest you shut your trap." Miley said putting the ice on his head. He looked at her and they locked eyes for a second.

"Thanks Miles." Oliver said as they still stared into each others eyes. Lilly just sat there and watched. _Why do I feel so weird? It's not like I didn't predict it._ Suddenly a hand went over her mouth and took her up stairs. She couldn't see who it was because they were dressed in black. As soon as they released her on the floor she looked up to se Jackson.

"Jackson? What the heckel?" she said very very confused. He just smiled at her.

"You're so cute with your little words." he said staring at her. Lilly rolled her eyes and got up.

"Jackson what do you want? Me to help you prank Miley?" she said with her eye brows up. He pulled her into a hug. Lilly hugged back. Though she was still confused.

"Lilly theirs a girl I like. But I think she's into another guy or another guy likes her. What should I do." He said breaking the hug and staring at her blue eyes.

"Just tell her how you feel. If it doesn't work out, maybe she'll come along when she comes to her senses." Lilly said smiling at Jackson. He smiled back.

" Thanks Lils." He said. Lilly stiffened. No one called her that except Oliver. Jackson noticed and then said. "Lil_ly._" With a smile. He held out his arms for a hug and she hugged him back tightly. "Lilly I," but he got cut off to a sound of a door whacking open. There stood Oliver and Miley. Oliver looked at them and they quickly stopped hugging. Lilly felt her cheeks turn red.

"What was that?" Oliver said with a hint of disgust in his voice. Lilly caught it and instantly got mad at him. He was just having a 'moment' with Miley and now he says I can't hug Jackson?!

"It's called a hug jackass!" Lilly yelled at him with hugenormis anger. He stared at her in disbelief. He walked up to her. They stared intently at each other as Jackson and Miley took queue to silently go down stairs. Since Oliver was taller than Lilly he looked down at her and she looked up at him

"Well Lils I was just watching out for you." he said to her still staring at each other.

"No you weren't. You're just jealous that I found someone who actually likes me." Lilly said bitterly at him.

"That's insane! Lilly you know I love you. We're best friends." Oliver said starting to get softer. Lilly was silent for a while.

"I mean in a boyfriend girlfriend kind of way." She said directly at him. "Like you and Miley. You got her so lay off me!" she yelled holding back tears. She didn't get Oliver for once in her life. And it bothered her.

"Lilly, I don't like Miley."

"Bull crap!" Lilly yelled at him. "I saw your little 'moment'. Don't stand here and lie Oliver Oscar Oken! Don't lie to your best friend since preschool." She said the last part quietly. Oliver just looked at her and grabbed her hands. "Stop." She said quietly. He didn't. "Stop!" she said getting louder. He still refused. "Damn it Oliver let go!" she yelled wiggling her hand. Oliver just picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She kicked but knowing Oliver was strong now, she gave up. He took her to Miley's room and set her on the bed and locked the door. Lilly was pissed. "Oliver what the hell do you want!" she yelled. Oliver sat next to Lilly and looked at her.

"Lilly you're my best friend. I can tell you anything right?" he said taking her hand. She wallowed.

"Yea." She said weakly.

"I did something so stupid but don't hate me." He said looking at her. She nodded. He let out a breath. "I only had a 'moment' and tried to kiss Miley to make you…. jealous." He said not looking at her.

"Why?" Lilly said in a confused tone. He squeezed her hand. And looked directly at her. "Because I think I'm in love with you." He said looking at her. Lilly blinked. Still processing this in her brain. She thought she liked Oliver but… Jackson.

"Jackson." she whispered without noticing. That's why he freaked at her. "That's why you yelled at me?" she asked him. He nodded. "I'm sorry I called you um a bad word. I love you. I was just mad." She said. He smiled at her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Aw, I love you too." He said now grining form ear to ear.

"Hug?" she said and he hugged her. It was a tight hug and Lilly buried her face in his chest as he held her. They hugged for a while. They slowly broke apart. As Olive just stared at Lilly. Lilly got self conscious. "What? Is there something wrong with me?" she said touching her face. He thought she was so cute.

"No. You're perfect." He said taking her hands with his. Lilly forgot Oliver told her he loved her in a non best friend way. Wow she felt stupid. She quickly got up and walked to the door.

"Um Oliver ca...can I ga...go?" she said getting shaky. Oliver walked over to her and she backed up into the wall. He got closer to her until her was touching her.

"Lils what's wrong." He said rubbing her cheek. Lilly sank down so she wasn't facing him and crawled to the other side.

"Oliver please unlock the door." She said. She was fa reaking out! She couldn't choose Olive or Jackson? Oliver walked over to her and pulled her close to him. He looked at her lips. Holy macaroni Lilly thought. He was leaning in. What to do?

**Should she kiss him or will Jackson prevent her? Rock on**


	6. Scandelous!

Hi hi

**Hi hi! Wholly macaroni, I was laughing soo hard in cooking class, I got light headed! Lol Here's the story……….. (Italics****are thoughts)**

_He is leaning fricken in! No you can't kiss him! But I like him, and he likes me. But nothing brain! My heart wants this. _So in Lilly leans and their lips meet. He pulls hercloser until they were touching. She puts her hands on his shoulders as he takes her and pushes her to the wall. _I need air! _So they pull away as they rest their foreheads on each other. 

"Lilly." Oliver says still breathing heavily._Wow she….kissed me._

"Oliver." Lilly says the same way._Wow I kissed him._

"Will you be mine?" Oliver says with a cheesy smile.

"Of cou." She quickly cut herself off._ No I can't do this to Jackson. And think how Miley's gonna take it? And what about the thing me and Miley brought up to our group? No_…She looks in Oliver's eyes.

"No." Lilly says. _That hurt to say._

Oliver's face falls. _But she just kissed me! Doesn't that mean she likes me?! What is wrong with the world! Wait a minute; the Oken man has an idea. _"Then will you be my dirty little secret?" Oliver winks. 

"Huh?" she says looking at him with a confused face. _Oh God, Oliver has an idea. This should be good. _Oliver just grins at her.

"See I have this idea,"

"Just stop there." Lilly says hold in her palm to him. "Remember when you had and idea to perfect our paper Mache volcano in science?" she says giving him 'the look'. Oliver shakes his head.

"Yea. And every one in the room smelled like salsa and vinegar for weeks." he says now frowning at the memory which caused Lilly to giggle.

"And let's not forget when you wanted to add your special ingredient to my cupcakes for the bake sale?"

"Yep. We had to give everyone their money back. Including that old lady who kept hitting me with her purse shouting 'You trying to kill me!'"

"Also." Lilly started. Oliver put his hand over her mouth.

"Okay I get it. But this idea is actually good." He says while staring at nothing.

"Mhad tif biffs itad." Lilly mumbled through Oliver's hand.

"Ew. You have a disgusting mind!" he says while giving her a disgusted face. She gives him a look and points to his hand. "Oh, sorry." He says while taking his hand away.

"Well I tried to say, what is your idea?" he smiles kinda evilishly. 

"Will you be my dirty little secret?" he says while wrapping his arms around Lilly. She giggles.

"Well…" she teases.

"Liiiiilllllyyyy!" Oliver whines.

"Ok, ok." she says smiling.

"Yess!" Oliver says as he gives her a big hug. She squeezes him back. "This way we can be together and not have everyone be mad at us. And the best part is…."

"This is totally scandalous!" they both yelled together in girly voices to copy Amber and Ashley. They unhuged.

"We really are dorks in love." Lilly says while shaking her head.

**Ok, I know I'm gonna sound totally stuck up bch. But if I don't get a lot of updates I'm forgetting this story. That means you, the people who favorite my story but never review. I don't care what it says as long as you do it! Pretty pretty please!!**


End file.
